A Texting Prom
by Celestial-Flame-Dragon
Summary: What happens when Natsu wants to ask Lucy out to prom, but Lucy doesn't realise he likes her... This is my Valentines Gift for @magicfangirlh on tumblr


A/N Sorry this is soooo late, ive been having trouble coming up with ideas, but then this actually happened to me in real life (half the texts are real but w/ diff. names) and i decided to write about it… It all occurs through text except the end.

I don't own the characters just the plot, and the pain…

* * *

 **(Feb 11th)**

 **(Laxus's POV)**

 **Fire Scrub:**

Hey lightning bastard I need help

 **Lightning King:**

YOU are asking ME for help? I never thought i'd see the day. Tell me what you need help with and i'll decide if i'll help you.

 **Fire Scrub:**

It's kind of embarrassing…

 **Lightning King:**

Spit it out

 **Fire Scrub:**

Its about a girl okay...

 **Lightning King:**

A girl? You have discovered a girl? What world is this!

 **Fire Scrub:**

Very Funny… Now help me out cause I want to invite her to the Junior Prom...

 **Lightning King:**

Ok tell me a bit about her;

 **Fire Scrub:**

Well she's very pretty, she's fun to be around, we are very good friends, she makes me smile...

 **Lightning King:**

Sounds like she's got you wrapped around her finger, what's her name?

 **Fire Scrub:**

Lucy Heartfillia

 **Lightning King:**

K, let me get Mira over here to help you out

 **Fire Scrub:**

NO NOT MIRA SHE'LL MAKE IT TOO BIG A DEAL

 **Lightning King:**

You came to me for help and i'm going to help, you don't get to complain about my methods.

* * *

 **(Natsu's POV)**

 **Lightning Bastard:**

Hey Mira, Fire Bastard has something to ask you

 **The King Of FIRE:**

NO I DON'T

 **Lightning Bastard:**

You sure cause i'm pretty sure we were just texting about a…

 **The King Of FIRE:**

DON'T YOU DARE

 **Demon Girl:**

A what? You were texting about a what?

 **Lightning Bastard:**

A Girl

 **Demon Girl:**

A GIRL! NATSU DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE? Who is it? Who is it!? WHat's HEr name? HOW did you MEET? WHen Did You STart DATING? WHeN's The WEDDING?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

THiS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HER

We AREN'T dating

THERE IS NO WEDDIng IT's NOT A Big dEAL!

 **Demon Girl:**

Then why did you need to ask about her

 **The King Of FIRE:**

I Just wanted to ask her to prom, it's not really a big deal…

 **Demon Girl:**

PROM IS A HUGE DEAL TO HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS

 **The King Of FIRE:**

It's not even senior prom, it's just junior prom

 **Demon Girl:**

THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING

A PROM IS A PROM AND ALL GIRLS WANT A ROMANTIC PROMPOSAL

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Fine if that's what'll get her then I'll do it, but DO NOT GO OVERBOARD

 **Demon Girl:**

*giggle*

 **The King Of FIRE**

Uh-oh

 **Lightning Bastard:**

Haha this is going to be fun to watch

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Shut Up

 **Demon Girl:**

Ok let's get serious, i'm going to ask you some questions about her and you are going to answer them to the best of your ability.

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Is this an interrogation, or...

 **Demon Girl:**

I ask the Questions NOT YOU

 **Lightning Bastard:**

*grabs popcorn and sits down waiting for the show to start*

 **The King Of FIRE:**

SHUT UP

 **Demon Girl:**

Both OF YOU Focus, 1st Question: What is Her FULL Name?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Lucy Heartfillia

 **Demon Girl:**

Hair Color, length, and style

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Blond, shoulder height, ponytail

 **Demon Girl:**

Height, Body type, 3 #'s

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Shorter than me, Big breasts, I don't know

 **Demon Girl:**

Fav food, Fav Color, and Date Of Birth

 **The King Of FIRE:**

chocolate, pink, and July first

 **Demon Girl:**

A cancer huh, Ok last Question: Why do you like her?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

I never said I Liked Her!

 **Demon Girl:**

JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

 **The King Of FIRE:**

She's a weirdo who makes me smile

 **Demon Girl:**

Awwww so cute…

Ok here's what's going to happen:

Next week on Valentine's Day you are going to go up to her w/ a poster that says "let me light your way to prom" w/ lighter and a plate full of homemade chocolates.

Do that and she'll go to prom w/ you

 **The King Of FIRE**

Really?

Ok, I'm ALL FIRED UP!

* * *

 **(Next Day: Feb 11th)**

 **Weirdo:**

Hey Natsu does Gray ever talk about girls with you?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

No why?

 **Weirdo:**

Ughhhh because I'm in a tough situation rn

Ya know the girl named Levy

 **The King Of FIRE:**

yea

 **Weirdo:**

So she wants to go to prom with me as friends and she already made a poster and everything, but I honestly don't want to go with her. I'd rather go with Gray, but idk if he would want to go with me

I heard he was gonna ask Juvia so I don't think I have a shot idk

 **The King Of FIRE:**

yea idk who he is going to ask

 **Weirdo:**

...

Ugh it's so stressful because I know Levy is going to be really mad with me if I tell her no

But I really wanna do something for myself for a change

 **The King Of FIRE:**

should I ask lk what he is planning for doing for prom?

And isn't Levy dating Gajeel?

 **Weirdo:**

You do know? Or are you asking if you should ask

Yea she is but he is going to be out of town that week and she won't let me not go to j-prom or go w/out a date

 **The King Of FIRE:**

I'm asking if I should ask

 **Weirdo:**

Yea sure cause you are so close.

Natsu what were you gonna do for prom btw?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

I'm not sure yet, I think I might go w/ a few friends

 **Weirdo:**

I can imagine you and Lissana going?

Just sayin

Like as friends

 **The King Of FIRE:**

nah

if I go with a group it's probably going to be just lk guys

 **Weirdo:**

Lame

HAHAH jk

Love you Natsu I'm kidding

* * *

 **(Feb 12)**

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Hey Ice Princess, I was just wondering what you were going to do for J-prom

 **Ice Prick:**

Why do you want to know? You got a crush on me or something?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

LIKE HELL I DO, I was just wondering cause im thinking of just going w/ a group of guys and wanted to know if you were going with anyone?

 **Ice Prick:**

You're not asking Lucy? Or did she reject you already?

And I'm going to ask Juvia cause I wouldn't want to be a dateless loser.

 **The King Of FIRE:**

YOU WANNA FIGHT?

* * *

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Gray is going to ask Juvia

 **Weirdo:**

Okay that's what I thought

I'm not going to bring it up with him

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Ok

* * *

 **(Feb 13)**

 **The King Of FIRE:**

It's a no go w/ Lucy guys… :(

 **Demon Girl:**

WHy? what happened?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

She texted me asking me if i knew who ice prick was going to ask, cause she wanted to go w/ him and otherwise she is going w/ a close female friend of hers :(:(:(

 **Demon Girl:**

Is he going w/ someone else?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Yes

 **Demon Girl:**

Have you ever expressed your interest in her to her?

 **The King Of FIRE:**

NO of course not.

 **Demon Girl:**

Then there is still hope

 **The King Of FIRE:**

There is?

 **Demon Girl:**

Yes, cause if you have never told her you like her, or even gave her an inkling of it then she probably thinks she has no chance w/ you and may still accept you if you ask her

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Really?

 **Demon Girl:**

So just stick to the original plan

 **The King Of FIRE:**

Ok

* * *

 **(Feb 14th Valentine's Day) (No One's POV)**

The day had come, the day that Natsu would ask Lucy out, had finally come. The day started out as a normal day for Lucy, who was unsuspecting of what would occur during lunch, the only difference was that she was made blatantly aware of how single she was, all of her close friends had dates, even Gray and Loke who both had flirted w/ Lucy were dating someone. Not only that but Natsu had been avoiding her the whole day and she couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She had been hoping for his company that day because he was the only other single person in their friend group, definitely not because of her crush on him…

Natsu on the other hand had an eventful morning, which started w/ him waking up extra early to make some heart shaped chocolates, then he had to rush to clean himself and get ready for school when he realized he was going to be late to school. He left ran out, forgetting the poster, got half way to school before running back and grabbing it. He was late to first period because of that and got an after school detention. He avoided Lucy till lunch because he knew that if he talked to her he would blurt out the question. During Lunch Lucy spotted Natsu and went up to him.

 **Lucy:** "Hey Natsu what's up with you, you've been ignoring me and avoiding me all morning, did I do something wrong?"

 **Natsu:** "nah you couldn't do anything wrong, I was just getting ready for something"

It was then that Natsu took out his poster, lighter, and the chocolates.

 **Natsu:** "Lucy Heartfillia I know you said you were going with levy but I wanted to see if I had the chance to light up the way to your Heart(fillia)"

 **Natsu:** "so Lucy what do you say, go to prom with me?

 **Lucy:** "YES!"

 **Natsu:** "Yosh I'm All FIRED Up!"

And then they lived happily ever after…

The End

* * *

I'm sorry this is late but i just couldn't find the time to finish this so i took a sick day to finish this and catch up on some work so some of this story is true and happened w/ me, all but the ending as i haven't had the courage to ask her, despite getting the exact advice that mira gave natsu…

See you all next time

~celestial-flame-dragon


End file.
